Teenage Dream Night
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: First times tend to not be like what teenagers phantasize. Panic ensues. Módào Zushi. SangCheng


**Teenage Dream Night**

Jiang Cheng stares anxiously at the bed, feeling like it was looming, waiting for him and ready to devour him alive.

This isn't like him, more like his brother. Wuxian is the type to sneak out to go to parties his mother wouldn't allow him to go if she knew, merely with the excuse that he can't be trusted to not get into trouble. Which isn't an excuse actually considering it holds truth in itself. But Wuxian has so many friends and gets invited to so many parties and gatherings that he just cannot stay home. Unlike himself. He does get invited but on way less frequent basis and he isn't that keen of parties either, so he usually declines. If he does want to go, he gets permission and takes Wuxian with him. He never had the necessity to break out of his own home.

Technically he hasn't this time either. He went out of the house early, seen by his parents, but telling them he would stay at a friend's house. Said friend will cover him in the unexpected case that any of his parents check up on him. Unlikely but anxiety wouldn't let good boy Jiang Cheng go if he didn't have a backup plan.

A chuckle behind his back sends a shiver down his back and a heat wave up to his face. Before he can turn around and glare, his boyfriend hugs him from behind.

"Stop trembling or you will make me feel bad," Huaisang purrs. His voice and posture are relaxed, but the squeeze of his arms around him insinuate that he's just as nervous as himself.

Huaisang is really the only reason he is doing this. It has been his idea, because it seemed exciting and adventurous to him. Huaisang isn't the brave type in search of wild escapades but he is a hopelessly romantic soul that still believes Romeo and Julia is actually the most beautiful love story ever. (Jiang Cheng has his reservations on the issue so they never really discuss literature and popular media for the sake of their relationship.) Besides, their homes are never empty for them to get down to business. And Huaisang is a horny mess. Has been especially in the past month, being almost physically incapable to keep his hands to himself, to let a kiss be a kiss and nothing more instead of a heated make out session that leaves clothes messed up and disheveled.

Ok, he would be lying if he says he hasn't been constantly thinking of the other boy too, waking up with an annoying morning wood after too vivid dreams about him. He would be lying if he says he doesn't stare at him, at his mouth, his neck, his hands, his crotch without his thoughts and blood going south like a raging waterfall. He is just a teenager too, and on top of that, stupidly in love.

So, he's agreed on the escapade to a motel.

"Should we...?" He leaves the question unfinished but Huaisang lets go of him. Jiang Cheng turns around and looks down, scrutinizing his face in search for a sign, some guideline to tell him what to do. Huaisang bites his lip, finally letting his own doubts seep through.

"If you want to..." He starts saying but stops midway too.

Jiang Cheng sighs. It's so obvious what they are there to do, yet at the same time they have no clue what to actually do. Should they get naked? Or start with a kiss? Or should the first get on the bed? Heavens, if someone could please tell him! School might have told them the basic biological theory, but was there a right order to actually start having sex? He knows he can't just expect it to be like porn, his crusades through the internet on search for answers on the topic have told him that's not the most reliable source for sexual knowledge. But then, which is it? It's not like he could just ask his father or mother… _right?_

Huaisang is still looking at him, but not doing anything, so apparently it will be his job to figure out what to do. He snorts and traps his chin between his fingers, leaning in. Luckily, his boyfriend comes up to welcome his mouth with his own, getting on his toes to push his face closer without having Jiang Cheng to scrunch down. The arms that throw themselves around Jiang Cheng's neck give Huaisang stability as he leans against his body, mouth opening to drag a hungry tongue along Wanyin's lower lip. Jiang Cheng hugs back, hands gripping at the fabric of his shirt. It's purple. Among the many things Jiang Cheng likes to deny, there's the fact that he greatly enjoys Huaisang wearing his favorite color deliberately to please him. Not necessarily because of some deep meaning of acknowledging belonging, but simply because he looked damn good in it. It's a nice color, come on.

Huaisang tugs at his short hair and lets out a short sigh, pressing harder against him. Wanyin's arms close tighter around his thin frame, squeezing a bit too hard, but he knows Huaisang likes it like that. The muffled whimper that vibrates in his throat does confirm it, and Jiang Cheng pulls away to let him breathe. They have barely been kissing and rubbing against each other, but Huaisang's pupils are blown wide, as if they were trying to make room for all the lust he was harboring inside his eyes.

"I really want this," he pants, his hot breath hitting Jiang Cheng like an awakening slap.

Wanyin blinks and nods. That he desires it just as bad is what he's trying to answer, but like always the words get stuck in his throat. Huaisang peers up at his face, wanting some sort of additional confirmation, so Jiang Cheng pulls him back into a more heated kiss. Huaisang's mouth, a well-known place by now, lets out a needy, partially frustrated sound.

"Come," Jiang Cheng mumbles, steering him towards the bed, and his boyfriend's smile finally comes back. He hops onto the mattress and he pushes his shoes away from his feet. Jiang Cheng does the same and also discards his jacket, although he has to come back for his back pack to get the lube and condoms. Huaisang's legs hang from the edge as he observes him take them out.

"Do you want to take off my clothes or me to strip for you?" he asks, and even though he manages a perfectly sultry, seducing tone, his face is beet red. He is putting in more effort than him, though, Jiang Cheng thinks before noticing that an answer is expected from him. Honestly, he doesn't know what he prefers, he just wants to see him naked.

"What do you want to do?" he inquires and kneels on the bed. Huaisang pouts.

"I asked first."

"Then strip."

The answer came fast and with some spite, a perfect reflection of his irritable nature. It's the wrong one, he also immediately realizes, because Huaisang likes him taking initiative. The other boy doesn't show any disappointment and pulls his shirt over his head. If he had been the one to strip him, Jiang Cheng inwardly mutters, he would've started with the pants. Jiang Cheng can now see the rubber band of his underwear. Huaisang is still red, which makes him guess that stripping makes him feel too self-conscious. Would it have been better if it was Jiang Cheng's hands getting all that fabric out of the way?

Huaisang is instill his underwear when he looks back at him.

"How about you strip too?"

"Nah, I'm enjoying the show," he replies and Huaisang glares at him.

"Out of all the times you could have teased me and you do it now?"

Jiang Cheng feels his face burn.

"S-sorry, it wasn't meant like that... I meant..."

Huaisang sighs.

"No, it's ok," he mumbles. "Come."

Stretched out arms wait for him and Jiang Cheng crawls towards the cause of his mess of an emotional state. He is shy when he touches his skin, even though he has touched him so many times under shirts. Hurried kisses, hidden in some small niche on the school ground, their uniforms crumpled as they try to touch as much as they can... Now that the danger of being interrupted isn't there, they barely dare to look into each other's eyes. Maybe it's because subconsciously they hope for someone to stop them. If none one stops them, their absolute lack of confidence in the matter at hand will come to show. And it effectively does now.

Huaisang takes a deep breath before his hands glide to Jiang Cheng's pants, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. Jiang Cheng's heart beats faster as he feels his hands so close to his cock, and the little fucker twitches inside his underwear. Huaisang's hands tremble but they still make a mess out of him before they even start touching. How own hands caress his arms, slowly making their way towards his back. Huaisang doesn't have muscles like him -which aren't extremely big, but more noticeable considering he trains almost daily- but his skin is soft and warm, and it's satisfying to touch it. He wants to come closer, but Huaisang stops him.

"Get your pants off, I can't do it in this position."

So, Jiang Cheng, grumbling, sits on the edge and tears his pants away. Huaisang is still blushing when he turns back, but it's not the Ferrari red he was sporting moments ago. Comforted by the again equal circumstances, he shoots up and goes for another kiss. His boyfriend catches him in his arms but they still fall on the bed. Good so, Huaisang thinks and hums into the kiss, loving the touch of their skins immediately and in a maddening way. 'Like doing drugs', his dumb teen mind determines, even if he has never done drugs at all. Apart from alcohol. But it's not like getting drunk, he notices, it's a crazy rush that fills his body with more energy than, it takes. It makes him want to go faster, deeper, take more, touch it all. The easily-overwhelmed-by-feelings Jiang Cheng lies beneath him. 'And you can do anything to him' his inner voice whispers, barely containing their excitement. Huaisang looks forward to sink into the craziness that he's always pictured sex to be.

He will notice soon that not everything is like porn makes it seem. They wouldn't even have lube with them if it wasn't for Jiang Cheng's obsessive research.

Jiang Cheng tries as hard as he can to keep up with Huaisang's energy, but he soon finds himself pinned by the object of his (literal) teenage dreams. Huaisang, sitting up and straddling him, licks his lips and the image goes rushing towards Jiang Cheng's groin. And Huaisang can feel it too: Every twitch of the body under him goes through his own and the hardening dick behind his ass is getting more and more obvious. On one hand, it makes him feel powerful: he alone has achieved this, crashed down this grumpy grandpa's walls and made him pant and stare up to him in awe. On the other... holy shit, what was he supposed to do now? Having Jiang Cheng below him like this was never his plan, he has rather fantasized with the opposite, but now that he's in this situation, he's enjoying it _way too much_. And Jiang Cheng seems to notice his inner turmoil, or at least that's what Huaisang thinks, because right now he's looking at him with expectation.

Huaisang leans back, grinding harder against the tent in Jiang Cheng's underwear, and the teen under him struggles to choke down the moan that tries to break free. He pushes a bit more, wanting to test the waters, and when Jiang Cheng's helpless look turns into a frustrated glare, he bends back down to him, capturing his mouth. His hands roam up his torso, feeling the soft lines of his muscles and tendrils. His skin is a bit cold, but he likes the feeling, and suddenly Huaisang's hands are at his wrists, clutching hard as he presses them against the mattress, restraining him. His boyfriend, surprisingly, just lets out a moan and his hips buckles. Huaisang did absolutely not expect that. He decides to push this position a bit more, keeping his wrists pinned as he goes for Jiang Cheng's neck, first with kisses that, then, turn into suckles and even bites. Wanyin writhes and sighs.

"A-Sang… no, wait," he mewls and Huaisang almost loses it.

He knows for a fact that he's weaker than his boyfriend. Yet Jiang Cheng, somehow doesn't fight back, does not overpower him nor turn around the situation to push him down and make him beg or whatever Jiang Cheng is actually into. No, he doesn't, which is why he gathers the courage to voice what he would like to try out.

"A-Cheng..."

'Oh no,' Jiang Cheng panics. That tone never means anything good. Huaisang looks at him like he's totally desperate to get whatever he's about to ask for. Deep down he fears he won't be able to say no, no matter how weird it turns out.

"I want to be the one to... you know."

No, he doesn't know. Why does Huaisang still think he can read minds? He doesn't, he's the worst at understanding people in general and he should know that! He stares back, his eyes trying to scream what he's too stupid to say out loud.

Huaisang seems to get the hint and exhales extendedly.

"I want to… fuck you."

He talks fast but without raising his voice. Luckily Jiang Cheng has gotten used to his mumbling and hardly audible stutters, so he gets it. Although he's not sure how he feels about what he is asking for.

"What? Really?"

He definitely has to work on his blunt, skeptical tone. Huaisang, clearly thinking the same, frowns.

"Why?"

"I thought... you would... want to be the one taking it," his boyfriend sputters.

Huaisang blinks. Yes, he has at one point, but he hasn't thought that Jiang Cheng would assume that too.

"_Why?_" he asks again and Jiang Cheng gulps.

He feels like an idiot, like he probably should. Yeah, really. Why had he thought that? Did he think Huaisang was "gayer" or something like that? He knows he isn't; he is realizing now how much he wants this guy; in a way he has never been able to feel towards any girl. Also, he can't think of any rational reason why he cannot be on the receiving end. Just saying "I don't want to" seems wrong to a guy who has no idea how sex really works. Huaisang is still staring at him.

"I don't know..." he speaks as low as he can without whispering, fleeing from Huaisang's eyes. "I just... I thought maybe you had already... experimented... or something." He's stuttering, but that's the least of his concerns right now. Huaisang finally has de decency to blush too.

"N-no, well... I mean, I have tried... with some fingers," he tells him and it occurs to Cheng that maybe, just maybe, they should have had this conversation earlier. Maybe not on the motel bed. But here they are. "Have you never…?"

"What?" is his automatic answer, although he has understood the question.

"Fingered yourself?"

"...no." At least that's something he's sure about. "Does it hurt?"

He won't get out of this without feeling the dumbest person to walk the earth, won't he?

Huaisang shakes his head with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"No, it doesn't. I mean, I've only used my fingers... but it doesn't hurt, I swear."

He looks so honest Jiang Cheng aches to kiss him just because of that. And because he's impulsive and, well, in love, he says: "Ok."

Huaisang blinks again, now doubting himself.

"Are... are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Ha, a lie. But whatever, he thinks. He should want it if he wants Huaisang, right? It makes more sense than not letting him do it. Huaisang seems hesitant but finally nods and touches his cheek his lips. It's not a proper kiss, more like a caress, a small, loving touch before he dives into his mouth for a hungrier kiss. He lets go of his wrists and cups Jiang Cheng's face for a last smooch before he gets off of him. Jiang Cheng props up on his elbows to see where he's going. Huaisang smiles at him as he goes for his boxer shorts and tugs them down, exposing him now completely. Jiang Cheng, although they have seen the other countless times in the school showers, still feels embarrassment tint his face in an awful crimson hue.

"You too," he demands, his voice feeling hoarse. Huaisang nods and takes off his own underwear, dropping both on top of the rest of their clothes. He's just as hard, Jiang Cheng now notices, which relieves a bit of the shame, yet it comes back when Huaisang takes him into his hand. Never in his life has he felt so exposed, so raw, as when Huaisang starts masturbating him. His other hand has another goal and goes directly to touch his entrance. Jiang Cheng hisses.

"Idiot, the lube," he grumbles and Huaisang laughs sheepishly.

"Oops, sorry."

Jiang Cheng glares at him, but it soon dies when Huaisang is back between his legs, the tube in his hands, condoms at the side. He tries to take deep breaths but not too obviously. However, Huaisang is not _that_ much of an idiot and notices. He's smart enough to just smile and kiss his stomach before pouring lube on his hands. He starts easy, with one finger, and still it's a struggle for Wanyin. Huaisang's attentive eyes are all over him, wanting to know what is happening with his body. Jiang Cheng deems the invasion weird and unwelcomed, but as it doesn't hurt, he won't complain. Huaisang asks him if he should put on more lube. Jiang Cheng, being the proud idiot he is, shakes his head. Huaisang rolls his eyes and does it anyway, and Jiang Cheng thanks him silently. The finger pushes again inside him and it feels better this time, although still new and foreign. Huaisang never stops looking at his face, wanting to detect every one of his responses. He ventures a second finger and Jiang Cheng grunts, feeling now how he actively stretches him open. After a while, the third finger has the same effect as the second, but Huaisang doting words make him feel like mush inside and maybe that's transferring to his body too.

"Can I?" Huaisang asks and his voice sounds drowned. Jiang Cheng remembers he's been hard for a while now too, so he hastily nods.

The fingers disappear from his inside and leave him with an unfamiliar emptiness. He shudders, but it doesn't take long for something else to push through his rim. He gasps, not expecting the fullness that invades his body. And mind. It does feel good, but at the same time air is knocked out of his lungs. He moves to see if it hurts, but it doesn't really do anything but slip Huaisang out of him.

"Hey!" his boyfriend protests and holds his thighs. "Don't move away, that's literally the opposite of what I'm trying to do here."

"Don't talk as if you were in charge!" Jiang Cheng barks at him. "You have as little idea what you're doing as me," he accuses and, Huaisang frowns, feigning offence. He knows Jiang Cheng is right. He was just joking around to relax him, apparently that hasn't been clear enough.

"I know," he murmurs and lines up again against his asshole, pushing through slowly as he leans down. Another whimper from Jiang Cheng shakes through him and makes him feel even more naked than he already is. The face beneath him, eyelids and breath both heavy, skin flushed and lips trembling...

He has never understood why people are so dismissive of Jiang Cheng's beauty. Not even Jiang Cheng sees it, just as blind. He himself sees nothing but a gorgeous man that wrecks every little piece of confidence he has worked so hard to create from scratch. He is everything he likes or aspires to be: hard working, strong convictions, athletic and academically intelligent. And at the same time, it's no secret to Huaisang that Wanyin keeps being haunted by the inferiority complex he harbors towards Wuxian. Himself, out of all people, can relate so strongly on that issue. And just like Jiang Cheng looks at him like he's just too perfect to be true -a misconception he's happy to tolerate- he wants to make him feel the most wanted person, not just physically.

So, he caressed his hair as well as he can while keeping his elbows on the mattress. He whispers sweet nothings with every tentative thrust and repeats how much he adores him at every gasp and little whine Jiang Cheng lets go. Huaisang's lips graze his temples, and when Jiang Cheng closes his eyes, they lay butterfly kisses on his eyelids. Wanyin's fingernails dig harder into his back and it does hurt, but it can't surpass the pleasure that threatens to exterminate Huaisang's sanity. He pushes even deeper and Jiang Cheng seems to really like that, arching back as he unrestrainedly moans.

"Ah... A-Sang!"

Huaisang gasps, needing all his willpower to no just come right on the spot. The tightness is like nothing he has ever experimented, making him feel weak, but he tries to keep moving. He plunges as hard as he can into him and Jiang Cheng encloses his waist with his legs, letting out something that almost sounds like a sob. He tightens, Huaisang can feels contractions and it's just too much.

It would have been a miracle if he endured more during his first time. Still, the shame burns in a furious blush that reaches up to his ears. He starts stammering as Jiang Cheng looks at him with surprise.

"I-I'm sorry… Wait I can… gosh." Huaisang looks around but has no idea what to do. He wants to keep going, but he barely keeps himself up. Jiang Cheng's lips itch. Huaisang looks really embarrassed, so he extends him his arms. His boyfriend accepts the embrace just to hide his tomato face in the crook of his neck.

"Touch me," Jiang Cheng asks, a request Huaisang is glad to indulge in. His hands do tremble a bit, a mix of shame and the afterglow of the orgasm weighting on them. But their hot touch and the pressure when they wrap around his cock makes Jiang Cheng moan again. Huaisang kisses him, slow and biting more eagerly. It really doesn't take much more to push him over the edge too. The cry that accompanies his climax is swallowed by Huaisang's mouth. He kisses him open eyed to not miss Jiang Cheng's expression, marveling at the scene.

"A-Cheng… I love you," he croons. Maybe it sounds stupid And Jiang Cheng's embrace tightens and he presses his face against the side of his head, hiding in his hair as he utters something he doesn't quite deciphers. His heart, though, knows what it wants to hear, so he smiles.

* * *

It's still dark when he wakes up. His phone buzzes and rings at the time he set the alarm. He taps around until he finds the phone and snoozes. Huaisang stirs by his side, snuggling closer.

"What time is it?" he murmurs after a few minutes.

"Six thirty," Jiang Cheng answers.

"Why so early?"

"We have to go home and we're pretty far away? You're the one who chose this place."

Huaisang groans. Then they stay silent for a moment. Jiang Cheng starts to finally wake and his eyes begin to get used to the dimness of the room. His fingers thread through Huaisang's hair and draw circles on his nape.

"Stop tickling me."

"I love that you're even grumpier than me in the morning."

He doesn't laugh but there's obvious amusement in his voice. Huaisang, on the other hand, hisses. It barely makes any sound because he's still tucked under the cover, so it just adds to Jiang Cheng's entertainment. He's not a morning person either, but Huaisang's particular bad mood makes him feel like he's not always as ill-tempered as people say.

"We have to get up," he says after another while and Huaisang whines. "Come on. We can stop at a café and have a breakfast date."

Huaisang's eyes peek out from under the cover.

"Who are you and what have you done with my grumpy boyfriend?"

Jiang Cheng snorts and Huaisang finally smiles, coming out and stealing a peck.

"Good morning."

Jiang Cheng's frown gives in to the loving whisper. Huaisang's warmth has leaked through all the way down to his heart and it forces a smile out of him, although "force" might be the wrong word. It comes naturally when it's for Huaisang.

"Good morning."


End file.
